


Shattered #1.

by daydreamer2100



Series: Shattered. [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Starts after season 6 TCW, breaks from cannon (a lot), it's kinda like another TCW episode.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer2100/pseuds/daydreamer2100
Summary: Desperation. As the darkness of the Clone wars spreads over Coruscant, its citizens sink into despair as the casualties of war escalate and the conditions worsen. A crucial message is delivered to the Jedi Temple by an old friend, carrying a warning that could change the tide of events to come. But along with this message come devastating news, and a new enemy that will stop at nothing to keep them from learning the truth. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi will be faced with a great challenge to be able to solve this mystery, as in times of war, nothing is as it seems. Still recovering from the betrayal of Barriss Offee, will the already weakened Jedi hold on when fresh wounds are reopened, or will they shatter?IMPORTANT NOTE: YOU WILL FIND THE STORY IN THE SHATTERED COLLECTION SOON (IT'S NOT THERE YET AT THE MOMENT I'M TYPING THIS, BUT SOON, I PROMISE), BUT NOT IN THIS PARTICULAR POST. THE REASONS FOR THIS DECISION WILL BE FURTHER EXPLAINED IN THE NOTE (BUT SUMMARIZED: I RE-READ IT, DIDN'T LIKE IT, AND DECIDED TO RE-WRITE IT).





	Shattered #1.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to make this too long, so here it is:
> 
> First, some background on why I'm doing this... I grew up watching the Clone Wars, and loved it more than any other series since. I grew up with the characters of Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, etc, etc and I absolutely adore them. So naturally, everything that comes after the CW series ends really bums me out, which brings me to my next point:
> 
> I figured that maybe there were other people out there who would like the story to end differently, so why not write it? I love writing... So, I did it. Maybe just a few people will read this AU, but I felt like it was something I had to do. 
> 
> So this is the first of (hopefully) many books for this AU. I intend to write many different stories following different storylines that ultimately intertwine with each other until it's actually a complete alternative Universe. In this universe, everything after the end of season 6 of the Clone Wars is erased. Now, I'm not saying it's all going to be flowers and rainbows, it's not. I, more than anyone dislikes it when a story is too happy. However, it will still differ greatly from the main storyline. Heads up: Since everything is changed, the fate of all the characters is erased... So, anybody can die here.
> 
> Just know that I'm giving it my best try, and even if only one person reads it and likes it, it will be enough for me. 
> 
> The whole thing is already written but I'll publish it in parts, just to keep in mind.
> 
> Also, please feel free to comment, and give feedback... I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> So, I suppose that's all...
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> \- Daydreamer2100.

This is the first of a three part story... The second part is already on its way, and should be posted soon.

Hope you enjoyed the story, please leave your comments. Let me know what you thought about the story, did you like it? any feedback for future works?

What did you think of the OCs?

HI! LIKE I SAID IN THE DESCRIPTION, I'M RE-WRITING THE STORY AND POSTING IT IN A SEPARATE POST, BUT I'M LEAVING THIS ONE HERE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ALREADY READ THE FIRST DRAFT. THIS IS BECAUSE I RE-EXAMINED THE PLOT OF THE FIRST BOOK AS I WAS WORKING ON THE SECOND, AND FOUND SERIOUS ISSUES WITH IT (AN UNBALANCED PACE, LACK OF TENSION, RUSHED CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, ERRORS IN CHARACTERIZATION...) NOW, I'M A PERFECTIONIST... OR I TRY TO BE, SO NATURALLY, I COULDN'T LEAVE IT LIKE THIS. FOR SOME REASON I CAN'T QUITE EXPLAIN, THIS STORIES ARE OF GREAT IMPORTANCE TO ME, AND I COULDN'T BEAR TO LEAVE THE STORY AS IT WAS KNOWING ITS SHORTCOMINGS.

NOW, FOR THE NEW VERSION: I HAVE MODIFIED AND REARRANGED CERTAIN PARTS OF THE PLOT, EXPANDING AND REMOVING CERTAIN SECTIONS, ALL WITH THE INTENTION OF FIXING THE STORY'S PACING. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, THE STORY IS STILL, IN ESSENCE, THE SAME.

WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THAT IT WAS SOMETHING I JUST COULDN'T OVERLOOK. I WANT TO GIVE YOU A STORY THAT IS TRULY WORTH READING, AND THE ONE I HAD PUBLISHED HERE, I FEEL NOW, WASN'T UP TO THOSE STANDARDS.

SO I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES DESPITE OF THIS, AND I PROMISE I WILL DO ALL I CAN TO GIVE YOU GOOD, WORTHWHILE, STORIES. I WILL ALSO TRY TO AVOID SITUATIONS LIKE THIS IN THE FUTURE, BUT I JUST COULDN'T LET THIS ONE SLIDE.

I'M SORRY AGAIN,

DAYDREAMER.


End file.
